A Very Comfortable Middle
by Owletron
Summary: In a parallel universe, where whatever happens on Valentine's Day 2020 Housepets comic, doesn't, and where snuggling doesn't happen off-panel, I present to you: a very salacious housepets story with Bailey, King, and Sasha having a good time in the shower.


Okay, I'm really not going to fall asleep at this rate.

Sasha stroked King's tail again, muttering something about how short it was. The corgi clenched his butt, grimacing. He grasped Sasha's hand and moved it back to her side, praying she wouldn't wake up. Something told him it wouldn't get less awkward if she did.

The good news was that she didn't wake up. The bad news was that she shifted in her sleep, spooning him now.

Eek! Why does she have to smell so good, too?

King fought back an erection through sheer willpower, wiggled himself out between his wife and Sasha, and got out of bed. It was time for that shower.

Cold water shot down his back, immediately making him regret wanting a cold shower in the first place. He adjusted the controls, getting it just cold enough not to freeze but not warm enough to enjoy it. Now King could contemplate his options for while Sasha was here. He applied layer after layer of fur-friendly soap, trying to wash off the embarrassment with little effect.

King reminded himself he needed to be more firm with his boundaries. Instincts were no excuse, he needed to control his feelings-regardless of how good she smelled. Or how adorable that little heart-shaped pattern by her butt was. Or how soft her fur was.

Hearing something over the drizzle of the shower, King turned to see Sasha's distinct shadow through the curtains. Why was she up?

"Uh, Sasha! I'm in here!" he called.

"I know silly. I'm going to have to join you in there!" Sasha said.

King's face was wrapped in a grimace. "I just gave you a bath yesterday!"

He immediately regretted not telling her "no" more directly. Sasha pulled back the end of the shower curtain, started to walk in, and said "Well, Natalie and the girls really know how to party, and I never got a chance to shower after yesterday. Don't worry, I'll be quick."

"That's not really the-" King started.

"Brr, why do you have the heat so low?" Sasha interrupted, adjusting the dial.

"Sasha, really, I think it would be best if you waited till I was done. Remember what I said about a 'comfortable middle?'"

Sasha started working soap into the fur on her head. "You worry too much Kingy! Besides, my fur is all wet; I'd hate to get out now."

"Okay, okay, just in the future, could you wait till I'm done?"

"No problem," Sasha agreed, hips swaying.

With that, King focused on finishing his shower as quickly as possible. Sasha stayed close to him. Really close. He guessed the water came out kind of thin for two dogs? Still, her scent left King feeling intoxicated. His crotch tingled, the tip of his penis poking free against all his better judgement. It was time to make that exit.

"Alright, I'm done. Enjoy your shower," King said through gritted teeth, not daring to turn around.

"But King, I never got to thank you for that Doghouse!"

"You thanked me, yesterday, remember?"

"Well I thanked you, but I didn't thank you, thank you, you know?"

King paused, one paw on the shower curtain. "Uhh..."

"Just come here Kingy!"

In one movement, the female canine crouched down and hugged King from behind. Her wet breasts pressed into Kings back.

King's dick refused to hide itself. Bailey told him cuddling was fine, but this was definitely not the right time for this. The corgi made a break for it.

"You're welcome!" he said, trying to grab the shower curtain and escape.

Her head pressed against his exposed neck, looking down at his crotch.

"Looks like Bailey knew what she was talking about," she said.

"What? Please just let me go Sasha," he pleaded.

"Bailey said you had a huge crush on me, and it was driving you crazy! We thought this might help."

"Bailey!" King called. His wife, with excellent timing, had just walked into the bathroom too. The husky walked over to the two in the shower and snuck her head in, Sasha still hugging the very sexually overexcited King.

"Jeez Sasha, I told you to ease into it, not make him freak out even more!"

"Sorry," she said, finally releasing the small corgi.

"What? Are you two going to get me in the loop again?" King asked, embarrassment soon fading into general frustration.

"Just relax!" Sasha told him, "We'll take care of the rest." With that, Sasha kissed the top of his wet forehead and made room for Bailey, clearly bypassing the intended maximum occupancy for their shower.

"Sasha wants to snuggle, honey," Bailey said, finally more or less direct.

"Here? Now?" King asked, knowing the answer.

"What do you say Kingy?"

"Er, you're one-hundred-percent okay with this, Bailey?" King deflected.

"Of course! We needed to clear the air after yesterday," Bailey said, crouching down in front of King. Her practiced hand groped her husband's crotch, massaging out his canine member in front of Sasha.

He laughed nervously. "Ha, yeah, clear the air."

"Come here Kingy," Sasha said. Her voice was sweet as ever, but firm, leaving no room for argument. She leaned down and put her paws on his shoulders, leaning in close. King knew what she was going for, but even with Bailey here, it was hard to shake that shaming voice in the back of his head. But shake it he did.

His wife smiled as King closed the gap between him and Sasha, the two's lips meeting. One little peck at first, hardly even promiscuous. But their kiss deepened, King's old resolve evaporating in the steam of the shower.

Bailey quickly abandoned the idea of jacking her lover off; the water made terrible lubricant. But that was never her plan. She knew what he liked.

"Oh, Bailey," he moaned, her doggy lips sinking over his length. Bailey's mouth slipped around him, her tongue licking heavily on the underside of his penis. With the intense pleasure centered on his crotch, King had a hard time continuing his kiss. Still, Sasha wouldn't let him forget so easily.

"You look so silly," Sasha teased him.

"Sorry, she's just-uh," King sputtered, mind blanking in the pleasure.

"So cute, too," she said happily. Stepping back into the full force of the shower head. Her right paw gravitated to her crotch, getting aroused at just the sight of them. One of her digits ran along her wet labia, sinking into her triangle-shaped canine pussy. Sasha had hidden it well until now, except for maybe the smell, but was waiting for this moment since yesterday.

King's paws found his wife's head, her head sinking, lips pressing all the way to his crotch fur before rising again. He breathed hard, his knot expanding in her talented maw. Eyes closed for a moment, he almost forgot they were being watched.

Sasha sunk two fingers deep into her vagina, imagining King filling her, even stuffing his knot into her. She really did think they were a cute couple-so dedicated to each other.

Her paws soon went back to messaging around her clit, teasing out all the pleasure she could. It tingled wonderfully, making her want to moan out. But it wasn't enough to satisfy her. She wanted the real thing.

"Oh Kingy!" she got his attention.

King, moaning and distracted, managed to notice the increasingly eager mutt. Bailey pulled up from his crotch as well.

She was glad to have eyes on her again. "You're really going to forget about me?" she pouted.

With that, she turned around slightly, her sopping tail raised, hiding nothing.

"Uh, Bailey?" King asked, open ended.

"What? Are you?"

"It's just-never mind," he said, shaking his head. No more nervousness. "Alright Sasha," he agreed.

He approached Sasha from behind, knotted penis standing completely out. At King's height, he was at an awkward height. Outside of just asking her to move down, another option came to the corgi. Lowering his head and spreading her gorgeous ass with his paws, King licked along her wide pussy lips. Finally, he could taste exactly what he smelled.

"That's better," Sasha sighed.

King sunk his broad tongue into her further, seeking out her hidden clit. Sasha's tail wagged, rubbing against the top of the corgi's head. He grabbed her tail, holding it back and he worked to pleasure the seductive mutt. His dick refused to shrink, dripping pre onto the wet shower floor.

"Is King this good for you too, Bailey?" she asked.

"Oh, sure. He's pretty… talented," Bailey mused.

"Ahh, yesss," Sasha moaned, her paws pressed tight against the shower wall.

Bailey enjoyed the show for a minute. Grabbing a pawful of soap, she took a moment to actually clean herself. She felt nice knowing King was loosening up a bit.

"Oh! King, I'm not in heat right now, but…" Sasha said.

"Yeah?" King asked, enjoying where this was going.

"Do you want to try to give me your puppies anyway?"

If King could have gotten more erect, he would have.

"I could try," he said, pretending to think.

Sasha laughed through the briefly fading pleasure. She got on her paws and knees, tail still raised in invitation.

"You get 'em tiger," Bailey encouraged, rinsing off her arms.

"I love you, Bailey," King said, aligning his member with Sasha's awaiting pussy. After a small, wordless struggle, he was able to position himself. Eagerly, but gingerly, he spread Sasha's folds with the tip of his canine penis. The larger dog moaned deep as the corgi penetrated her. Aroused flesh easily parted around him, slick warmth spreading down his penis inch.

Sasha shivered. He felt surprisingly big, despite his small stature. And he knew how to use it.

King breathed hard in the steamy shower, sliding out of his friend before more quickly sinking in, burying his length into her silky vagina until her lips met his more girthy knot. The two rutted, King losing himself in the unique pleasure Sasha gave him. He had never mated with another dog beside Bailey. He had never wanted to. Well, until now.

Sasha lowered her hips, meeting his long thrusts and slapping his knot against her opening, sending shockwaves of pleasure into her. He felt so much better than her fingers ever could.

King dug his fingers into Sasha's fur, feeling the building sensation of release. With it, came a growing need, a carnal desire, to claim his sexual partner. To knot and fill her, feel her warm lips around the backside of his knot. And Sasha would be the last dog to ask for something different right now.

"Oh Kingy," she moaned again.

"I-I'm getting pretty-" King said.

"Don't stop, I want to feel it all," she begged.

Hearing her ask for it like that made King want to do it even more. He held out for as long as he could, thrusting vigorously into her tight passage. Their flesh squished together, barely heard over the noise of the shower. With each thrust, he prepared himself to sink in all the way, desperate for the final release.

Bailey, sneakily getting behind him and lowering her paws to his fluffy butt, found her husband's tiny butt. Digit lubed with soap, she slid it into his ass. King hardly noticed at first, finally reaching his limit. He thrusted a final time, hard, practically throwing himself on top of his larger partner. His knot popped in deep. He erupted, cum filling Sasha with spurt after pent-up spurt.

His butt repeatedly squeezed around Bailey's probing finger, heightening his powerful release.

Sasha moaned out loud, feeling herself getting stretched and tied. Reflex made her tail wag, the corgi pressed tight to her butt, and Bailey to his. The friend tried to squeeze out the last bits of pleasure, grinding against King's thickening penis, still dripping the last of his warm seed deep into her. The pair caught their breaths in the afterglow.

King finally saw brought his attention back to his wife. "You are," he breathed, pausing, "I'm the luckiest dog ever."

"I'm glad you noticed," Bailey laughed, nuzzling King's head.


End file.
